A quick Jason and Tommy Romance
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Tommy, Jason, and a oneshot romance. JxT slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tommy or Jason but if I did I would sell them to the highest bidder on this site.

XXX

This new story for my series is going to be a Jason and Tommy one. As a added bonus its going to be a song Fic. Everything I do I do it for you by Bryan Adams. Plus I guess I sound say what every one knows by now. I don't own Bryan Adams or this song. So now on with the story. Oh this is set after Dino Thunder.

XXX

Jason and Tommy are laying down on Tommy's bed. Tommy's head is resting on Jason's chest. Jason is slowly rubbing his hand on the side of his lovers head. The radio is playing soft music in the background. The moment was peaceful until Jason felt Tommy sigh into his chest.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." Tommy quickly answered. Jason knew he was lying.

"Bro I've known you to long and I can tell when you're lying so spill what's wrong." Tommy knew it would be pointless to keep lying.

"I was just thinking about the last time you left me years ago." Tommy said as he move slowly off Jason and moved to edge of the bed.

"What about it?" Jason asks as he slowly sits up. Tommy closed his eyes.

"How much I hurt afterwards knowing that you were gone and I probably wouldn't see you again." Jason moved closer to Tommy.

"I'm here now bro and that's what all matters right now." Tommy shook his head trying to seal the flood gates that were about to erupt.

"I know that but I'm afraid that you…." Tommy couldn't finish his sentence. He slammed his hands into his face and began to sob hard. Jason reached around Tommy with both arms and wraps them around him.

"Tommy I'm not going anywhere I want to be with you and you only." Jason then bent over to the side of Tommy's check and kissed it. Tommy kept sobbing uncontrollable. Jason knew it would take more just saying 'I'm not going anywhere' to claim him down so he went for something that he knew would work.

"Tommy remember when we first slow danced together in your bed room when I was the Gold Ranger?" Tommy gave a nod of his shaking head. Jason wrap his arms tighter around Tommy's body.

"That was also the first time I told you I loved you. I remember you turning red and saying that you loved me to." Tommy was now smiling.

"Yeah and I also remember that Everything I do I do it for you was playing in the background." Jason placed his head on Tommy's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I meant what I said and after I left I still loved you. You and I are soul mates Tommy we were destined to meet again so we can live the rest of our lives together." Tommy was now feeing beyond better. At that moment they heard the music of their song beginning to play. Jason let go of Tommy and stood up. Tommy was shocked to see Jason hold out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked. Tommy smiled grew bigger. The he reach out his hand and took Jason's. They wrap there arms around each other. Tommy place his head on Jason chest. They began to move slowly with the song.

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

After the song ended Tommy look Jason in the eyes and said,

"I love you."

"I Love you too." Jason said then bent down and kissed Tommy on the lips.

"Together forever with no regrets?" Jason asked.

"You and me forever no regrets." Tommy said truthfully. Jason let go of Tommy and lead to the bed again. They laid down on the bed and wrap their arms around each other. They spent the rest of the night kissing and holding each. Together forever with no regrets.


End file.
